


take your cold hands, put them on my heart

by Dresupi



Series: Ficlet Collections [31]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 6 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, Smut, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Collection of short Bucky/Jane/Loki ficlets I've taken on tumblr.Ratings will vary by chapter.I'll mark explicit ficlets with an '*'.The first chapter is the table of contents.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis_Day](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Day/gifts).



1\.  Table of Contents

2\.  "[If we get lost out here, I’m volunteering you to be the first one we eat." for iamartemisday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10829997/chapters/24035268)

3\.  '[Thanksgiving' for iamartemisday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10829997/chapters/24035286)

4\.  '[Road Trip AU' for iamartemisday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10829997/chapters/24035304)

5\.  '[Zombie Apocalypse AU' for iamartemisday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10829997/chapters/24035319)

6\.  '[Christmas Movies' for iamartemisday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10829997/chapters/24035361)

7\.   ***** '[Lust' for iamartemisday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10829997/chapters/24035388)

8\.  '[Caught!' for iamartemisday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10829997/chapters/24035433)

9\.  '[A Lover's Embrace' for iamartemisday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10829997/chapters/24035787)

10\.  '[Bodyswap' for iamartemisday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10829997/chapters/24035793)

11\.  '[Wild Side' for iamartemisday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10829997/chapters/24035814)

12\.   ***** '[Spanking' for iamartemisday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10829997/chapters/24336510)

13\.  '[Zombie Apocalypse AU; Part 2' for iamartemisday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10829997/chapters/26098296)

14\.  '[Grocery Shopping AU' for iamartemisday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10829997/chapters/26628132)

15\.  '[Touch Football' for iamartemisday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10829997/chapters/27498357)


	2. "If we get lost out here, I’m volunteering you to be the first one we eat." for iamartemisday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 28 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/149608266814/buckyjaneloki-if-we-get-lost-out-here-im).

“I’m not sure that’s in your best interest, James…” Loki sneered.  “How will we find our way back without my superior intellect?”  

Bucky jerked his thumb towards Jane.  “Jane’s here.”  

“We aren’t going to get lost…” she said definitely.  

“Then I suppose eating me won’t be necessary…”  Loki said with a smirk. “Unless of course, you want to…”  

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Is that the only thing on your mind?”

“ _One_ of the only things.”


	3. 'Thanksgiving' for iamartemisday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 3 September 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/149899138724/buckyjaneloki-thanksgiving).

“Please explain to me again why this is appetizing?”  Loki made a face as he jammed the quartered onions and crushed cloves of garlic into the turkey.  

“The flavors permeate the meat…” Jane explained, handing him a bunch of sage leaves.  

“My mom used to stuff it with…well…stuffing…” Bucky added.  

“How very vague…” Loki muttered under his breath.  

“I don’t know how to make stuffing…” Jane confessed with a shrug.  “So we’re having the Stove Top version…but the recipe says this helps flavor the bird while it roasts…”  

“I still don’t understand why _I’m_ the one with my hand up a dead bird carcass when it’s the two of you who claim to know what you’re doing,” Loki grumbled.  


	4. 'Road Trip AU' for iamartemisday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 14 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148949433829/buckyjaneloki-road-trip-au).

“Can we stop soon?” asked Jane from the backseat.

“But we just stopped four hours ago…” Bucky said dryly, mocking something Loki had said earlier.

Loki rolled his eyes. “Yes, we can stop. It’s nearly dinner time anyway…”  

“Oh unknowable universe! We can stop!  And eat!  And empty our bladders!!!”

“I was merely trying to keep to our schedule, JAMES…” Loki snapped.  “I would never stop either of you from being comfortable…and it was YOUR idea to drive this instead of flying.  I would have thought you’d like being in the car.”  

“Half the fun of the road trip is in the stops!  Everyone knows that, Loki.”

“And…you just passed the exit…” Jane pointed out.  

Bucky chuckled and Loki swore as he looked for a place to turn around.  


	5. 'Zombie Apocalypse AU' for iamartemisday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 28 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/152446506554/buckyjaneloki-zombie-apocalypse-au).

Bucky hadn’t really wanted to take the Asgardian along when he and Janie were running from the city. But he was there and they didn’t have a choice, or time to make one, if he was being honest.  

But, he had to admit…they’d have died many times if it wasn’t for Loki.  

His skills in magic were priceless.  That one trick where he duplicated himself and tricked the zombies was especially useful.

And you know…he didn’t really supply much in the way of body heat…so it wasn’t horrible having to share a sleeping bag with both him and Jane.  

Definitely not horrible.

That’s as specific as Bucky needed to be.  


	6. 'Christmas Movies' for iamartemisday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 27 December 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/155051423084/buckyjaneloki-christmas-movies).

“Why are we watching this again?” Loki drawled, attempting (but failing miserably) to look on nonchalantly as George Bailey’s Savings and Loan was ruined by his uncle.  “This seems the epitome of Christian propaganda…a big long Jobian metaphor.  Look here, his guardian angel is even inept.”  

“We’re watching it because it’s tradition, you scrawny, Asgardian Scootch.”  Bucky chucked a handful of popcorn down towards Loki.  

“Stop it, and shush…Clarence is my favorite,” Jane flapped her hands at the both of them, leaning forward to turn up the volume.  “Loki, either watch it or don’t, I officially don’t care.  And Bucky, stop calling Loki a ‘scootch’, you know he doesn’t know 1930s Brooklyn slang…”  

Both of them settled back on the couch, Bucky wrapping his arm around Jane’s waist as Loki wrapped his around her shoulders.  He caught Bucky’s eye and mouthed, _‘Scootch?’_

Bucky mouthed back, ‘ _Pain in my ass.’_      


	7. *'Lust' for iamartemisday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 17 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/155791657544/buckyjaneloki-lust).

There was something about waking up like this…sandwiched between the two of them…

Bare skin that went on for miles, hands _everywhere_ …

Jane reached down in front of her, her hand sliding down Bucky’s bare stomach.  His skin was always so hot, almost scorching.  The places where they touched were always sticky with sweat.  She guided her hand down, down, down to wrap around him.  

His breath huffed out against her forehead.  “Janey…what time is it?”  

“Does it matter?” Loki’s smooth drawl intoned behind her, his cool hands teased their way up her abdomen. “Would you rather we just let you sleep?”  


	8. 'Caught!' for iamartemisday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 30 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156608606749/buckyjaneloki-caught).

The lights flipped on in the lab, which might have surprised Jane, if she’d been paying any attention at all.  

“You know…this building could be falling down around your ears and you’d never even notice, would you?” Bucky asked, strolling into the research facility.  

“She’d notice if one of her machines fell through the floor,” Loki interjected.  He smirked knowingly in Bucky’s direction as they crossed the floor.

“Caught you, Janey…” Bucky reached down to smooth her hair from her face.  “C’mon, doll.  It’s your day off.  You promised…”  


	9. 'A lover's embrace' for iamartemisday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 7 February 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156943387449/buckyjaneloki-a-lovers-embrace).

Jane’s arms wrapped around his back and he choked on his exhale, letting his head drop to her shoulder.  “I missed you…” he murmured into her hair.  “Missed you so much.”  

“I suppose that makes me chopped liver?  As you Midgardians say?”  Loki drawled from the other side of Jane.  

Bucky reached his arm over to pull him close too.  “Yep.  Good thing I always enjoyed chopped liver.”  

Loki scoffed a little, winding his arms around both Jane and Bucky.  “Chopped liver enjoys you too, Barnes.”  


	10. 'Bodyswap' for iamartemisday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 9 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158216183344/buckyjaneloki-bodyswap).

“Please just put me out of my misery…” Loki grimaced and looked in the mirror.  “Odin’s Beard…Barnes…do you EVER use that facial mask I bought for you?  Your pores are horrendous.”  

“Feel free to use it all you want while you’re renting out my body…” Bucky countered, his tone sounding odd coming out in Jane’s voice.  He flopped down on the couch and propped up his (her) feet.  “As it is, I’m forcing Janey’s body to get the rest it needs.”  

“Loki for goodness sake…why do you wear so much damn leather?” Jane called.  This chest piece alone weighs thirty pounds at least…I’m changing into sweatpants, this is ridiculous.  I’ll never find out how to use the bathroom in this getup…”  


	11. 'Wild Side' for iamartemisday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 April 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/159650363109/buckyjaneloki-wild-side).
> 
> Song is 'Wild Side' by Motley Crue.

“Are you sure you know what you’re doin’?”  Bucky asked, grasping Jane around the waist as Loki made the ship do another barrel roll to escape their pursuers.  “Or should we be makin’ nice-nice with our makers?”  

“Pray to whatever deity you want, it’s Loki at the wheel,” Jane muttered under her breath.  

Loki smirked.  “We’ll be fine.  But feel free to make nice-nice with me all you want when we land.”  


	12. *'Spanking' for iamartemisday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 10 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160537058399/buckyjaneloki-10).

Bucky held her steady as Loki’s hand came down on her ass.  Over and over, the crack of his hand broke the silence in the room, followed by a wail of ecstasy from Jane.  

“You are a vision, Jane…” Loki murmured.  “An absolute vision.”  

Bucky’s cock twitched in his pants as she let out another moan, her eyes dark and wanton.  If Loki thought that end was a vision, he should see the view from up here.  Gorgeous.


	13. 'Zombie Apocalypse AU; Part 2' for iamartemisday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 13 July 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/162963762354/zombie-apocalypse).

Bucky had asked for time.  Ten minutes to be exact.  Jane was in the passenger seat, with the shotgun pointed out the back window, picking off zombies one at a time.  

And Loki?  Loki was on top of the cab, casting spells left and right.  

Bucky sighed in relief as the engine of the truck purred to life.  He smacked the top of the truck and Loki hopped into the bed of the truck as he took off.  

Three was the magic number when it came to zombie apocalypses.  

Jane faced forward and reached for the seat belt, securing it over her six-months-pregnant belly.  

Well.  Maybe four was the magic number.   


	14. 'Grocery Shopping AU' for iamartemisday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 13 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/164160305624/groceries).

Jane had almost expected to have to do all the planning for this trip to the grocery store, but Loki pretty much took all of that out of her hands.  

And with Bucky pushing the cart, there really wasn’t much left for her to do but try to sneak dark chocolate into the cart without Loki finding out and clucking his tongue at her for messing with his figures.  Not that he’d take it out or anything.  But she still wanted to get him to have to analyze the receipt to see where he went wrong.  Sometimes the trickster god deserved a taste of his own medicine, okay?

She did end up having to put her foot down on some of the items, though.  Sure, they all three were working, but that didn’t mean that they had to have Kobe Beef all the time.  She really should have seen that one coming, though.  Bucky liked to grill and Loki liked everything luxe.  

So maybe there was a good reason she came along on this shopping trip.   


	15. 'Touch Football' for iamartemisdy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 12 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165284640984/no-cheating-allowed).

Jane tossed the ball down.  "Are you kidding me right now? How is it fair that Loki is going to make up the rest of your team? Mirror image isn’t allowed, Bucky!“  

Loki shrugged.  "You’ve got more people than we do. It’s only fair.”  

“I’ve got Natasha, Darcy and Pepper.”

“Right.  And so Loki is going to make up the rest of our team,”  

“You have three Lokis.  Not allowed.”

“Aww, let your fellas have their fun, Janey…” Darcy said with a short laugh.  "Don’t forget that having Loki is just about as useful as having Thor.  Neither of them know how to play American Football.  Or any other Football either.“  

Jane shrugged.  "I guess you’re right.  Do your worst.”  


End file.
